Soft?
by D0ll
Summary: Duncan and Courtney meet again under unusual circumstances.


**Author's Note:** My first soley foused on DxC story. Woo! Thak you Spliced Up Angel for betaing this and for your sweet compleaments XO. So who else thinks Duncan changed a whole lot from the first season Duncan who beat up an alligator to the third season when _Cody _knocked him out?

* * *

"Oh, pardon me," Courtney politely said after she accidently grabbed the same box that somebody had already before her. The brunette backed away awith the intention of looking for another box. It was already getting late so Courtney had to hurry up so she could go home, in time to prepare for the date she had planned with Justin. A quiet romantic dinner date for two at her house complete with candles and vintage wine.

But she stopped in mid stride. She recognized that hand and that body in front of her, she even recongnized that old, ratty black hoody. She hated that jacket, but he always somehow managed to find where she hid it.

"Oh my gosh, Duncan?!" Duncan looked up panic stricken, instantly he recongnized that voice, so he quickly attempted grab the box and shuffle away quickly. But it was already too late, Courtney had caught him.

Duncan didn't want to be recognized today with his hood was up and large dark sunglasses concealing his face as he reached for the tampons. He didn't want people to know what he was purchasing, least of all Courtney. This was not good. Not good at all.

Courtney unsuccessfully attempted to muffle up her hearty laughter withh a neatly manicured hand. "What are you doing getting... _tampons?_"

Duncan's face whent from red embarresed face, to what was supposed to be an intimating glare, which only made Courtney laugh harder. Any other time Courtney would have seen Duncan, she would have either ignored him or started an angry fight. But _this_? _This_ was just too funny to even think about ignoring it and she was enjoying this too much to start a fight.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my _girlfriend _needs them." Duncan said, accentuating the word "_girlfriend"_ with every intention of hurting his mocking ex.

"Why couldn't she get them for herself?" Courtney snapped back quickly, unscathed.

Duncan scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick he wasn't even aware of, though Courtney was, "She had woman problems, okay! Not that it's any of your business."

"So she made you pick up... her feminine products?" Courtney asked arching an eyebrow. "I never thought I'd see the day- you know what? Forget it. Goodbye Duncan." Courtney said, as far as she was concerned this unwanted reunion was over with, so she began to turn down the isle. Courtney was surprised, but then again, not surprised when she heard Duncan approach her. He was always so damn curious.

"No, what were you were gonna say?!" Duncan asked in a demanding tone, his thick eyebrows furrowed. He only noticed he had his palm out on Courtney's shoulder when she removed it and turned aroud and faced him glaring daggers.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd go soft, okay?"

Duncan was shocked by her words he took a step back and said, "Me? Soft? Yeah, right!"

"Please Duncan you're as soft as a pillow. Now if you'll excuse me?"

"I'm ain't went soft!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

Courtney sighed, just great, people in the store were staring at them now. Just like the old times. _No, it would never be like old times ever again_, she told herself and focused on ending this silly fight the best way she knew how, with logic. After all it work brilliantly for her when she was in the debate club.

"There is no point arguing about this. Obviously you don't care what I think, and I don't care about what you think. So, just go on believing in your head that you're _Mister Big, Bad_ Duncan while picking up your girlfriend's feminine products. And I'll just have to disagree on that. Then, we can go back to our own lives." Did that come out a little sarcastic? Opps.

"No! I'm not soft! God damn it!" Duncan indignantly said not letting the subject go. He was way too proud for that.

"Oh really?" Courtney asked with sarcasism as she approached him with an intense stare. She gave up the idea of peace. Of course it would never happen between them anyway. "This season, alone: Cody, who I weigh more than, knocked you out cold; Your feet lifted up like a girl when you kissed Gwen; A kangaroo knocked you out; You wore a one-piece sparkly, green leotard while singing-"

"Shut up! I thought I proved just how tough I was last season from what I did to you."

"Oh! I hate you!"

Duncan just smilied and continued, this was getting fun, he hadn't had a decent fight like this _in weeks_. He was surprised how much he liked getting her rilied up, like he missed it. "Nerd boy and the kangaroo had a lucky shot. And the foot, well what can I say, she's a good kisser- much better then my ex. Even though I was required to wear that, Gwen thought I looked good in it." Duncan finished with a wink and an arrognant smile.

Courtney humphed and turned away, "You know what? I could stand here all day and argure. But dealing with my loser ex-boyfriend so isn't worth my time when I got a _real _man waiting for me at home who loves me."

"So, what now? Justin is a real man? _Please_, don't make me laugh." Duncan remarked trying his best to sound casual and disinterested, though he wondered how could Courtney could move on from _him _to _pretty boy_ when Courtney had no feelings for Justin when they were dating. He thought it was just a rumor, but it looked like Courtney had actually moved on from him... "Justin only loves one thing, himself. And Sunshine, I'm the closest thing you'll ever come to having a _**real man**_."

Courtney didn't know what made her say it, but she stepped closer to Duncan and challenged him, "Prove it."

With every once of aggression built up inside him Duncan rammed Courtney against the counter. Merchandise crashed and scattered against the white speckled tile floor around the, but that didn't bother Duncan. Courtney gasped in surprise which Duncan used it as an opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. In a rush it all came back to them, that electric rush, the tingling, the familiar passion they never felt with another.

Courtney shoved him away and smacked him. She was shocked and angered by his rude behaviour. But Duncan only smirked while cupping the reddened area of his cheek and surveyed how much his kiss effected her. Courtney was flushed, her lips red, and was breathing hard making her chest rise up and down. The image was hot and he wanted more, it's been too long, he needed more of her.

"You arrogant jerk! How could you? Don't you remember your girlfriend, Gwen?"

Duncan only laughed then approach her while leering down at her curves back to her swollen lips. Before Courtney knew it he was all around her his heavy arms on either side of her while her back was pressed against the counter. His blue eyes locked on her's lustfully. Courtney felt a chill go down her spine she missed making him get that look. When Courtney didn't turn away, Duncan knew he had her. "Gwen who?"


End file.
